


A Love Meant for Shadows

by Leahelisabeth (fortheloveofcamelot)



Series: February Ficlet Challenge [3]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/M, February Ficlet Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 04:21:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17655971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fortheloveofcamelot/pseuds/Leahelisabeth
Summary: Constance and d'Artagnan steal a moment before her husband returns.





	A Love Meant for Shadows

“The sun is coming," Constance whispered, her breath tickling d'Artagnan's ear. “My husband will be home from the hunt soon." 

d'Artagnan lay back, admiring her body in the candlelight, watching the way the flames reflected off her smooth, pale skin. He craned his neck to drop a kiss on the shadow of her collarbone, the hollow of her throat, the smooth line of her jaw. “The night is never long enough," he murmured right before his lips found here again. 

“He is suspicious enough that my appetite is diminished," Constance sighed even as her hands explored his bare chest and made him shiver. She slowly drew her hands back and rolled away from him, rising gracefully from the bed and crossing to the water basin. She poured a cup and took a sip, swishing it around her mouth and erasing the traces of his blood from her teeth. 

“He's a monster, Constance," d'Artagnan said as he joined her. He wet his handkerchief and dabbed, wincing, at the fresh wound on his throat. “The musketeers could take care of him. You could be free." 

“You forget, my love, that I too am a monster. The musketeers have only to look at me to know I am no blood slave. And what would we have then? I would have to leave and I would never ask that of you." Constance smoothed his hair back from his face and brought his neck to her mouth once more, not to bite but to heal. She licked the wound and the punctures from her fangs closed and sealed over before fading away. 

“But I love you," d'Artagnan insisted. “We could make it work." 

“Oh d'Artagnan, ours is a love of secrecy and shadows. And the greatness I see in you means you'll visit but you can never stay. Someday you'll find a woman you can love at midday." Constance put her finger to his lips to halt his protest. “Promise me we'll have these nights until then?" 

d'Artagnan nodded and pulled her to his chest one last time before leaving the house. A sliver of sun peeked above the horizon as he approached the garrison. He promised the fading darkness that he would return as he stepped into the light of day.


End file.
